Everything Was A Liar
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: Because it was Maka and Soul it couldn't have happened any other way.
Because it was Maka and Soul, it couldn't have happened any other way.

Whenever Maka thought about how Soul would confess to her, she would get all giddy. She was 18 now so she had already dreamed up all kinds of different scenarios. Often, she would exchange her and her weapon for the characters in her latest racy romance novel. Maybe, when he was bandaging her up after a battle, he would call her stupid. He would be upset, but because he was worried and not actually angry. She would pout (though Maka would probably say she most certainly did not) and ask what he was talking about. He would say, "How could you not know, stupid?" And kiss her. Or maybe, it would be once she accepted a date. He would get jealous and tell her not to go, slam her against the wall, and kiss her until she forgot her name. Or maybe….

Maybe she should stop dreaming. Because, the plain, simple, obvious, and oh so very _hurtful_ truth was that they were friends. Best friends. Weapon and meister. Partners. There were so many labels for what they were, and yet, none of them were boyfriend/girlfriend. The thought of Soul having that with some other girl, one of his other stupid _fangirls_ , who doesn't know him, not like _she_ does, running her hand through that soft white hair-

 _SLAM._

Maka retracts her feet from her _partner_ 's lap (not boyfriend's) and passes her book onto her right hand as she stands from the couch, ignoring Soul's concerned look.

Soul's hand reaches out, grabbing her wrist and keeping her in place. "Oi bookworm."

"What Soul?" She snaps, looking down at him pointedly. She knows that she should apologize, and she feels guilty the moment that she recognizes that quick, gone-as-fast-as-it-came, look of hurt. However, Maka is full of blood-boiling jealousy and the fact that he looks so amazing in a pair of dirty gray sweatpants and a black muscle shirt isn't helping.

"Why the sour mood?" Soul asks scowling. She can hear the hidden tone of concern, but continuous to ignore it. She didn't want his concern. She wanted his love. Unfortunately for me, the blonde thought bitterly, that's probably the one thing I wouldn't get.

"I'm just in a bad mood. Can't I just be in a bad mood?" Maka asks, rolling her eyes.

She snatches her wrist from him and walks off to her room, but she hears him mutter, "Well don't snap at me tiny-tits." She can tell from his tone that he's also getting annoyed now.

Blood rises to her head because _so what if she's got tiny tits?_ Maka turns around quickly, and Maka Chops him a bit harder than normal, some of her anger pouring into it.

"OW! Maka what the hell?!" Soul exclaims, jumping up from the couch.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? You're the one who felt like trading insults!" She yells, standing in front of him.

"You're the one who got in a bitchy mood all of a sudden and wouldn't tell me why! Aren't you the one always whining that hiding stuff is bad for our resonance? Besides, it wasn't an insult so much as a fact," Soul says.

"I don't have to fucking tell you everything! You're not my Death damned boyfriend so stop acting like it sharkface!" The moment the words were out her mouth, she wanted to shove them back in. Maka knew how bothered he was by his appearance, and she threw it in his face.

Soul's face contorted into something like hurt and a lot of anger. "Well good," he said getting all up in her face, "because with all the daddy issues you have, you'd only drag a cool guy like me down!"

"Shut up you- you- you vampire!" She yells, feeling her eyes getting moist. She pushes the tears down and invades his space even more, so that their noses are touching.

"That the best you got? I guess with your abandonment issues, I shouldn't be surprised that you can't amount to anything all that good." Maka saw regret flash in his eyes too, and she knew that he felt bad, but somehow the words kept pouring out of her.

"My abandonment issues? What about you, Mr. 'I ran away from home because I'm a little bitch who can't take being second best'?" This fight was about to get so much worse. Maka didn't even mean anything she was saying. God, she hopes he knows that.

"Well fuck you then," Soul yells, not moving an inch.

"Yeah well fuck you too. Why don't you go and leave me for one of your stupid fangirls so that my abandonment issues can grow some more now?" Maka says, and even she can hear the jealousy in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," Soul says exasperatedly. He gives his back to her, running his hands through his hair, before turning and facing her, closer than before if possible. This time when he spoke he wasn't loud, but his voice was akin to a growl. "Why do you think that I've never once turned to look at all those girls who threw themselves at me, Maka?"

The green-eyed girl tried her hardest to suppress a shiver at his tone of voice because they were fighting and _damn it she should not be turned on right now._ She walks away from him, and puts a good five feet between them. "I don't know Soul, why don't you ever give into your horny little instincts?"

Maka tried to sound cold and steady, but though her voice was steady, both could feel the heat in their voices, and the silent implication that there was something new approaching.

"Because of you, you idiot!" Soul yelled. "I never once looked away from you!"

"Well don't fucking yell at me when you're confessing!" Maka yelled back, knowing that the yelling was mostly just an effect of the adrenaline because the hurt and the anger were gone.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want when I'm confessing my fucking love to you," Soul yelled pulling at his hair.

"I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot like you!" Maka yells back exasperated.

"I can't believe I want to date an idiot like you!" Soul growls back.

"Ughh," Maka screeches.

The two never agree who kissed first afterwards, but in reality they both rushed forward, hot mouth meeting at last. Years of pent up emotion, the recent fight/confession poured into the kiss. It was their first kiss, for both parties, and it should've been awkward, but it was so full of passion that it wasn't. Soul's tongue poked her lips, which she willingly parted, while one hand sat on her waist, burning the slip of skin that her tank top and shorts left exposed. His other hand was at her neck and tangled in her hair. Her arms were around his neck, hands in his hair, and _Death,_ it was just as soft as she imagined. His hands came down to cup her backside, hooking her legs around his waist as he laid them down on the couch. A whine escaped her when his mouth left hers, but soon she moaned as he sucked on her neck, her hips accidentally buckling against his, earning a hiss from his mouth.

Things began to slow down, and Soul rested his heat on Maka's chest, his hair tickling her mouth. They were still laying down on the couch, legs intertwined, when the fog began to lift from their minds, and their actions were actually processed by their brains.

Maka felt Soul tense on top of her, so she brought her hands up to play with his hair, and then casually teased him, "So that's how cool guys confess their love, then?"

Soul hid his face in the collarbone, but she felt his smile, as he said, "Shut up…"

"I'm glad," she says with a small smile and she can feel her face heating up, but she ignores it when she sees his smile. It's the smile he hardly let's the world see. The one that's soft and gentle and only for her.

Maka found that she didn't really care that it didn't happen like the books or the movies. That Soul didn't romantically confess to her, blushing awkwardly. Nope, she was just fine with the fact that, in typical Maka-Soul style, they yelled it out of each other. She was perfectly okay with that. Especially as Soul pressed leaned up to press his mouth against hers again.


End file.
